First day of school: Meet ra
by Subject24
Summary: A story made to be the basis of a real comic animation. It's about a real world fourth grade classroom of kids that receive a dremora for a math instructor. Who would have thought Demons are good at math? What in oblivion is in store for these poor kids!


First day of school

Little kids shuffle into class carrying their backpacks and lunchboxes.  
The chalkboard is clean and the kubbyholes are all clean and empty.  
There's plenty of excited chatter going on, all laughing and getting settled in.  
...The door remains open as the last child walks in and sits down...  
Not soon after he does, they all hear footsteps coming down the hall. Very clear a precise footsteps.  
Takes about 10 seconds long, and then a pause  
All the children turn to listen  
The sweet voice of is heard and recognized by the children.  
" glad to see you came. I was told that you would be running late"  
A horribly raspy voice replied  
"Yes yes . I had a minor problem with the barista at the coffee shop. But I set her straight. heheh"  
"Oh well I see, well let me show you to your class"  
A few more steps  
And then out comes as sweet and pretty as ever, bright smile on her face... and then behind her  
A horrible titanic monster, the likes of Which have never been seen., at least by any of the kids...  
They all gasp  
Some scream, a few jump in their chairs ready to dash.  
The Titanic monster don't stop. He proceeds to the front of the room with .  
"Children this is , he is the new 4th grade math teacher for this class and will be with you for this year." She said brightly cheery as anything.  
There was a sickening silence as the children absorbed what they had just been told. Nd then, one kid in the back started crying as the others broke out into an uproar  
"Children! Children,! Children!" There's no need for the yelling. is a very nice umm.. man. She takes a look at the giant standing by her..  
He faces the kids, with a very solid look on his face.  
"This will be his first year teaching kindergarten, so I'd like you guys to be on your absolute best behavior"  
The kids continue their babble and Ms Wimble looks feebly at . the dremora takes notice to this a steps foward looking at the children with a firm fire in his eyes.  
"Listen up you sniveling tiny legged mortals!  
..the whole class falls silent except the kid in the back who remains crying...  
"I've come from the fiery pits of oblivion to teach the kids of today discipline! respect! Aaannd Arithmetic! So quit your blubbering you halflings! From now on, your souls belong to meee!"  
...the whole class remains silent...  
steps forward, ah yes. What he said. Your souls belong to him. At least until 2:30 when school ends.  
...A boy in the front of the classroom raises his hand...  
"Yes Ricky, what is it?"  
The boy points a finger at ."but that's a monster" "I didn't think monsters were allowed to teach"  
The dremora smiled wickedly and answered the boy. "Well I guess your wrong human. I got my teaching certificate last year at the rending hall academy. A very prestigious dremora school. I am more than qualified to teach this pathetic looking class."  
A girl sitting adjacent raised her hand.. " ! He just called our class pathetic! And befor he called us halflings! He can't do that can he?"  
put on a face of pure surprise.  
"Did he? I didn't hear him say any of those things. The most important thing is that  
You kids get the education you deserve. Now be good. And I'll see you at the end of the day when you get out."  
... walks out of the room and closes the door behind her. And it's suddenly just the towering monster, and the children. The kid in the back is still crying...  
The dremora walks down the line of desks to the sobbing child, kids leaning away from the giant as he passed. He came to the boys desk a leaned over leering at the boy with intense eyes. The boy shrunk further into his seat. And his sobs turned into muffled snorts.  
"What is your name child?" He growled

The boy looked up barley to see the dremora, and whispered "George"  
and then stuffed his face back into his  
arms.  
The dremora moved closer  
"Well listen well George. If you continue

To cry on that desk under you. I will have you fed to the daedroths of oblivion.  
The boy looks up with a confused look on his face. "A daedroth? What's that?"  
The dremora smiled and chuckled a deep resounding laugh.  
"A giant lizard with claws as long as your arms and as teeth as sharp as knives. A mouth big enough to swallow you whole in one bite."  
George turned ghostly white and became very still.  
The dremora smiled, and stood straight up.  
Walking to the front of the room, footsteps ringing out in the silent room.. children all still terrified. He came to the chalkboard and wrote out his name. . short, uncomplicated.  
He turned around and glared down at the students as if he were about to single handedly slaughter the entire class. His hands were the size of the kids chests, l if he balled them they would probably be the size of the kids heads. So none of them had any doubt to if he could.

" As your told you earlier, my name is , I will not tolerate be called anything else. While you are with me this year to u will follow my every order without the slightest of mistakes. Make a mistake and your meat will be fed to the daedroths! "  
He yelled this last part at the kids, making them all jump

Forget to bring your pencils to class! To the deadroths! Be late to class! Oaahhh to the daedroths! Disbehave in class.." little girl."  
points at a little girl sitting on the front.  
The girl looks carefully at the dremora. Then shrugs and answers apathetically. "We'll be fed to the deadroths?"

"Precisely" answers with an satisfied grin.

"To be with me is to be akin to the great lord Mehrunes Dagon!"

"Who's that?" One of the kids asked.

The deadra's face took on the appearance of pure incredulity.

"Foolish mortal child! You mean to tell me you don't know who the great lord is?"

Another child answer in her place "I've never heard of him."  
The children all whisper and mutter agreement to being lost.

"Absolutely unforgivable. Mehrunes dagon, the Lord of change. Sole ruler of oblivion land of the almighty. He is the almighty thunder that you hear roar in the storm. The furious heat you feel from fire. The impenetrable darkness of the night. He is the rightful ruler of all mortals, be they big, or small and frail" these last words he hissed glaring at them with his intense eyes.

The class remained silent for a moment.

The dremora cleared his throat. "As I was saying. You are with me, and I will expect nothing but complete and utter obedience to every word that should ever say. Those who do not obey, will be roasted alive and fed to the daedroths. Any questions?"

Same kid who asked who Dagon was raises his hand. "What's that stuff on your face?"

"War paint. Made from the blood of children that have disobeyed me"

One child snickered under his breath.

"You find this amusing child?"

The boy who laughed, Tony, was known by the class to be the coolest guy in school. He was always dressed in the latest clothes, always had the newest things, and was generally one step ahead of all the other kids. He had already learned all the cuss words from his five older brothers and his parents even let him use them. All the six year old guys wanted to be him and all the six year old girl had it in for him.

He continued laughing for awhile until it became fake sounding, and then he laughed a little more. This did a lot to ease the tension of the class. Some of the other kids even started laughing with him.

"Silence!"

The whole class stops laughing. Except Tony, who was still obnoxiously prolonging his laughter.

"It's hilarious" Tony finally answered. "You're making that up, but it's still hilarious."

The dremora stared at the boy coldly. And Tony stared back, with a stupid grin on his face.

"You don't honestly expect us to believe you do you?" He scoffed. "I mean. Where did you even come from man? Super dark with tattoos all over you. Fake horns coming out of your head, talking about giant lizards and shit" He started laughing again.

This time none of the kids laughed  
With him. They all just stared at who stared at Tony with an unbreakable death stare.

It took awhile for Tony to notice that his joke had gone unappreciated. He looked around for support, but only 's eyes trained on him. His face fell and his good humor vanished, replaced by Ice cold fear.

The dremora walked over to Tony, and bent down to where his head was level with Tony's chest.

"Feel my horns"

The boy reached out with one hand and touched the deadra's horn. Whipping it back in an instant.

"Ehhw.. it's real!" He squealed. And the class broke out into shouts of excitement.  
"That is correct it is real." And his eyes got bigger with enthusiasm, "and so are the tattoo's"

Mr. Mora walked back to the front of the room. "I would appreciate that all of you go home tonight, and think of how precious your life is to you. Because tomorrow. It will be on the line."

The dremora smiled at the children. And the kids grimaced in return. And the bell rang, in time. And with that, they all shuffled out as they had come in. Except they went now not with the promise of a bright school year. But the promise of doom and gloom, by the maleficent

~ que the evil dremora laughter ~

And maybe throw in a  
"Nothing after all"

Or a "there could be no other end"


End file.
